ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appeared in Ben 10: Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1, when it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, ''Too Hot to Handle''. to battle Buzz, Hammer, and Surgeon. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Humungousaur had dark green skin, with a dark blue shell on his back, surrounded by silver spikes and his chest was of the same color. The evolved Ultimatrix symbol was on his chest. In Omniverse, ''he has gray skin instead of green, his shell and chest have a blue metallic color, and he is surrounded by bone spikes, which are on his face as well. His skin is torn apart on some spots, revealing metallic parts underneath. The evolved Ultimatrix also has significantly larger spikes emerging from it. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but with green skin, green eyes, and a green Infinimatrix symbol. His head and facial features are as it was in Ultimate Alien, and his symbol's spikes are the same length as it is for other Ultimate forms. He also no longer has a hunching body. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with a white belt and black shorts. He also has spikes on his arms and legs. In Ben 10: Alien Defender, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with green eyes green Ultimatrix symbol. The Ultimatrix symbol is now horizontal rather than crooked. Powers and Abilities He can transmutate his hands into missile launchers. He also has super strength (more than twice as strong as Humungousaur) which is enough to take out Humongousaur with only a few hits, and vast resistance to injury. He has a spiked armor covering his body. He can also hit his enemies with the mace on the end of his tail. Video games ''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humongousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP , DS, X-Box 360 and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. Albedo 10 Appearences *Attack of Eunice *The Elemental Lords Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''appearance but with his ''Ultimate Alien ''armor. He cameos in One Shall Fall: Part 1 to go Super Humungousaur. He is used by Bad Ben to fight Gravattack. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Fusing Some Enemy Butt. He is used by BTUP Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United to fight Muci-Worm. He is used by Ben in When Things Are Altered, where he is destroyed by Eon, along with his regular form. Ben 10: Alien Defender He appears in It's Hunt Day! to defeat Tyrannopede. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance, but with a green evolved Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest and green eyes. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! where he defeats Tyrannopede. In 99 For A Change, he fights Enormousaur. Ben 10: Ultimate Doom He is used by Albedo to fight the Bioids. Ben 10: Ultimate Universe He looks just the same but with his normal form's underwear and gloves. He appears in Strange Days to train with Gwen and Kevin. Ben 10 alien alliance unknown threat John Smith 10 Ultimate Humungousaur is first used by Rob Lucci to fight John. Appearances *Ultimate Evolution (first appearance) (used by Lucci) *Primus Again (first appearance by John) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) Galactic Battle *Separatists (episode) (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Albedo) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ahmad) *Mutants (used by Ultimate John) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *War Games: Round One *Vs. Phantom Phantom Watch *Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (drone by Phantom) Ancient Times *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Appearances *North Crater Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''It's...Echo Echo Time! (first reappearance) *99 For A Change '' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Zac 10 Power of the Ultimatrix In Zac 10 power of the ultimatrix he's the most ultimate form used in the last season and ultimate echo echo too. Trivia *In his normal size, Ultimate Humungousaur is twice as tall as his devolved form. *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in Ultimate Alien. *In the Cartoon Network online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. Even though he is locked, the only way to unlock Ultimate Humungousaur is to win three instant matches while logged in. *He is the only appeared four times so far (counting the [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/The_Final_Battle:_Part_1 Ben 10: Alien Force episode in] which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was his last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the most used Ultimate form so far. *He is 20 feet tall. Apperances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Divide and Conquer Gallery Thumbnail.aspx.jpg Ultimate Humongousaur.png Bad Ult. Clockasaur.png|A pretty bad picture of Clockboy+Ultimate Humongousaur Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse buy G1nath|link=Ben 10: X Evolution Official Ultimate Humungousaur.png Ultimate humungousaurrrrrrr.jpg Ultimate humungousaur.jpg 185px-Ben 10 ultimate humungousaur 12.jpg 185px-Ult Humungousaur in academy.png ULTHumungousaurMemeredo.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Meme Ult Humungousaur Albedo BTUP.png|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Ult humungosaur.png|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur in Omniverse 185px-Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png 185px-Ultimate Humongosaurio tirando misiles.jpg Austen 14,000 as Ultimate humangosaur.PNG Ultimate humungersaur in original series.png Ultimate Humungousaur Complete.PNG|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur Unpixel BTE Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in BTE Ult Humungosoar Unpixel.png UltimateHumungouhaywire.png|''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien'' version haywire with Omniverse version Category:Strength aliens Category:Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Hero Category:Armored Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Characters Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:AI Aliens Category:Weapon Based Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Claw Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Alliance Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo